paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Drawings/@comment-72.91.137.6-20120219232649/@comment-4102115-20120220003556
Unsure. Until someone either collects all 72 pieces with only 3 of each or until someone receives a 4th copy of one piece and uploads a photo of it, we can not say for sure. However I have not yet heard of anyone getting a 4th copy of a piece, it would make no sense whatsoever for that to be the case, and with the Foundation and Wonder of the World structures you could only build one structure and you could only collect one of each piece. Each piece you found was a random piece, but you could not get that same piece twice, and once all 15 pieces (+ the 1 you started with) were found, you could not find any more. IF there were an unlimited number of copies and every piece you got was random, it would be practically impossible to get them all from the Merchant's house or the Idol, with the law of averages saying it could likely take 5 years of regularly checking the Merchant or 1000 - 2000 x $5M donations. These new structures are clearly designed to take a long-time to achieve the right to build them, they are clearly designed to add a new fun ongoing element to the game. I do not believe for one second that the developers would make it so that you would get more than 3 copies of individual pieces at all, let alone before you've obtained all usable pieces. But no one can swear by that until proven one way or the other. NOTE however, I just did some really long thinking over here: http://paradiseislandhd.wikia.com/wiki/Idol#comment11320 on a compromise between spending $360M in as long as it takes to do 72 donations, and spending about $90M in total at a rate of an average of about $766k per hour once an hour on the hour for about 117 hours. Or less than a fortnight of going to the Merchant's house once every 60mins and buying all 4 items for sale, no matter what they are. Proper averages have not been exactly worked out yet, but from some small amount of sampling I'd estimate that every time Leonid restocks an item, he offers a blueprint once every 6.5 items. The cost per blueprint from him is $420,000 (based on Idol averages). I very roughly guestimated the average cost of the 5.5 scrolls in between each blueprint to be $150,000. The point being, as soon as he opens his shop, when you buy all 4 items, he immediately goes away and in 60mins restocks 4 new items, rather than the usual 90mins, then waits for you to check in to the game if you had quit, then a further 60mins before he returns with 1 or more items, taking perhaps 6 or 7 x (90 min + wait + 60 min + check shop) cycles - or at least 2 days per new blueprint offering. By spending an average of $766k each 60mins, you should get a blueprint piece at least every second hour - (if the theory holds) - plus at the end have about 396 Scrolls that you can use to recoup the cost reducing the $90M gross cost to a much smaller nett cost.